Esa época del año
by KaAliKa
Summary: Él se quitó de la puerta permitiendo que ella introdujera la llave y una vez abierta entró sin decir nada, Sakura no necesitaba que Kakashi dijera algo ella sabía porqué estaba ahí y lo mejor era hablarlo dentro de su departamento en completa comodidad.


Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son obra y creación de Kishimoto.

Capítulo único. Esa época del año.

* * *

 **"Siempre hay alguien que besa y otro que se limita a permitir ese beso."**

 **-George Bernard Shaw.**

* * *

Como ninja había experimentado un mar de sensaciones, claro estaba que el hecho de que las hubiera experimentado no significaba que estuviera acostumbrado a ellas. Nunca había sido la clase de hombre que se acostumbraba a algo con facilidad, estaba acostumbrado a perder todo e incluso llegar a creer que él simplemente estaba maldito y jamás habría alguien que entrara a su vida y se quedara.

Ese pensamiento fue rechazado tiempo después cuando se le asignó al equipo 7, en un inicio esa bola de chiquillos no significaban para él otra cosa que no fuera una responsabilidad pero con el paso del tiempo eso cambió, se dio cuenta de muchas cosas y entre esas sus amigos y sus alumnos se encargaron sin darse cuenta de que él merecía tener personas a las cuales querer y que otros lo quisieran.

Mientras más observaba a esos tres que una vez habían sido sus alumnos mas pasaba por su cabeza que ellos habian sido su salvación, pero mas que nada cierta kunoichi lo había influenciado de maneras que ni él creía posibles y ahora estaba sentado en medio de un pequeño río revolviendo su cabello intentando encontrar una explicación coherente para resolver ese pequeño suceso de la mañana en el cual sus enmascarados labios habían tocado los tibios y suaves labios de ella.

Fue cuando se percató de lo idiota que debía parecer en ese momento, huyendo de su antigua alumna por todos lados encontrándose en el peor lugar de todos debido a la época del año en la que estaban, el color verde del pasto estaba completamente cubierto de nieve y le daba al río una mejor vista pero el frío era intenso.

_ Mmm _ metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

¿Qué se suponía que le diría? Realmente nada le aseguraba que ella quisiera verlo o que no le propinara un buen golpe por haberla besado y sumandole a eso que hubiera sido tan descarado de huir sin darle explicación.

¿Se suponía que llegara y le dijera 'Sakura se que te bese, bueno no fue un beso realmente, pero no quita el hecho de que esa fue mi intención y se que hui sin darte mis motivos pero la verdad es que el hecho de verte y tenerte cerca de mi nubla mi razón y lo único que pienso es a qué sabrán tus hermosos labios rosados'?

En definitiva si le decia eso tenia mas que claro que esa mujer podría reaccionar de una forma no tan amigable… ¿Pero a quién estaba tratando de engañar? Él sabía perfectamente que Sakura se sentía exactamente de la misma forma, cada que estaban juntos conversando se acercaba a él demasiado, algunas veces la había descubierto tratando de embriagarse con su aroma como tantas veces él lo había hecho con ella. Al principio le dio miedo notar eso porque solo significaba una cosa y era que él podría acercarse a ella aún más e intentar con ella lo que jamás se había permitido, disfrutar de algo que jamas habia sentido o experimentado.

Comparado con lo que sabía que necesitaba hacer, su cuerpo y mente jamás dejaron de querer acercarse a ella, de buscar el más mínimo contacto físico con ella, él no odiaba los hospitales pero no eran su lugar favorito y Sakura lo sabía, pero se tomaba la molestia de revisarlo afuera si no tenía mucho trabajo en el hospital. Supo que era irremediablemente obvio cuando Sakura se quedo en su departamento mirando televisión abrazada de él cada que las escenas de terror intenso hacían aparición, lo supo cuando a él no le importo en lo más mínimo dejarla dormir abrazada de su pecho.

Realmente lo supo desde esa vez que la Haruno aprovechaba las misiones de bajo rango con él para descansar su cabeza en su regazo y simplemente observar los ojos del otro mientras hablaban de cosas referentes a la misión o sobre algo que les hubiera pasado recientemente. Supo que él estaba tan profundamente enamorado de ella como ella de él.

No era que tuviera miedo lo que otros dijeran, realmente pocos se atreverían a hablar y eso se debía a que los aldeanos tenían un profundo respeto por la joven doctora, estaba convencido de que no hablarían y sun si lo hacían no le importaría, no era miedo pero justo en ese momento no supo qué hacer y su instinto le obligó a huir, era una presa acorralada que huyo pero sabía que verla después de eso no terminaria igual, no quería que terminara igual.

Reunió todo el valor que pudo y tras hacer sellos de manos desapareció dejando solo unas hojas como única prueba de que había estado ahí, en su mente solo había un lugar al cual ir y sabía que ella estaría sola.

Apareció justo frente a su puerta y cuando iba a tocar la puerta se quedo quieto, ¿realmente estaba seguro esta vez?, muchas veces ya habia estado en esa situación, creyendo tontamente que estaba listo para afrontrar sus sentimientos pero al final de todo el día terminaba exactamente igual, él la dejaba justo frente a esa puerta y mientras caminaba bajo la luz de la luna se arrepentía y lamentaba de no ser un poco más atrevido.

Esta vez vaya que lo habia sido, un par de segundos de valentia seguidos de unas horas de cobardia, pero ya no habia tiempo para eso, ella no era un juego y jamás se perdonaría si ese pensamiento cruzaba por la cabeza de Sakura. Intento respirar antes de tocar la puerta, ya no habia marcha atrás, estaba decidido.

Toco la puerta un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, ¿y si estaba tan molesta y no le abria la puerta? Rasco su nuca y se recargo en la pared, esperaria hasta que saliera de ser necesario y si moria en el intento debido al intenso frio seria su culpa.

_¿Kakashi? _

Abrio sus ojos de golpe y la miro de pie justo junto a él, tenia un abrigo negro hasta las rodillas y un pantalon negro, su nariz un poco roja debido al frio y sus mejillas de un ligero tono rosado, se miraba completamente radiante y hermosa.

_ Creí que estabas dentro _ la voz de Kakashi salió menos tranquila de lo normal.

_Si… solo salí un momento _ la chica estaba aparentemente nerviosa.

Él se quitó de la puerta permitiendo que ella introdujera la llave y una vez abierta entró sin decir nada, no necesitaba que Kakashi dijera algo ella sabía porqué estaba ahí y lo mejor era hablarlo dentro de su departamento en completa comodidad.

Kakashi entro y cerro la puerta detrás de él, esta vez lo hizo distinto a como el solia hacerlo, quedo de frente a la puerta cerrada y cerró los ojos intentando darse el valor suficiente para verla de nuevo, le costaba trabajo no ver sus hermosos ojos jade pero necesitaba reunir valor.

_ ¿Kakashi? _ su voz lo hizo abrir los ojos.

Ya habría tiempo para pensar luego, sabía que no se arrepentiría y que ella ansiaba eso tanto o más que él, se giró sobre sus talones y la observo desde los pies hasta llegar a sus hermosos ojos, ella estaba quieta esperando a que él hiciera o dijera algo.

_ ¿Puedes darme un poco de agua? _ su voz salió más ronca de lo que hubiera querido.

Sakura solamente asintió y camino a la cocina a conseguir agua para el Hatake quien se acercó al sofá de la de cabellos rosados, ¿era su imaginación o hacia calor? Bien, claramente estaba imaginando eso pero aun si lo sabía él sentía un intenso calor así que se quitó el chaleco y se sentó.

Escucho sus pasos aproximarse a él y levanto su cara para encontrarse con una Sakura sonriente, ella se sentó junto a el y le entrego el vaso con agua que él sostuvo entre sus manos unos segundos antes de dejarlo sobre la pequeña mesa frente a él causando que Sakura lo viera confundida, llevo sus manos a los bordes de su máscara y la bajo lentamente, no era la primera vez que ella observaba su rostro pero cada vez que Kakashi quitaba ese odioso trozo de tela lo observaba detenidamente. Él volvió a tomar el vaso y lo guió hasta sus labios donde el agua fue desapareciendo del vaso rápidamente, los ojos de ella lo miraban embobada.

_ Gracias .

Colocó de nuevo el vaso en la mesa y cuando iba a subir de nuevo su máscara las manos de ella se lo impidieron, sus manos eran tan cálidas que por un momento las dejo sobre las suyas y sus intensos ojos negros se encontraron con los de ella, se observaron sin decir nada y las manos de ella abandonaron las suyas para encontrarse con su rostro, esa simple acción lo hizo cerrar los ojos por unos segundos hasta que la sintió acariciar su rostro delicadamente.

_ Eres suave…

Las palabras de Sakura salieron apenas audibles para Kakashi mientras sus dedos delineaban desde su mandíbula hasta su frente para después perderse entre el sedoso cabello plateado de él, el hombre no supo de donde reunió valor pero tomo a Sakura de la cintura y la sentó sobre él, a ella no pareció importarle pero sus ojos jade estaban obstinados a no perder los suyos de vista.

Trago saliva y una de sus manos dejo la cintura de la ninja medico para encontrarse con su delicado rostro, sintió que el tacto con su piel ardía como fuego directo a su piel pero era electrizante a la vez, su ded índice delineo sus carnosos labios y sintió como la mujer sobre el inclinaba su rostro hacia él que no dudó en imitar sus acciones, sabía que después de esto no habría marcha atrás pero dudaba tanto arrepentirse era algo de lo que no tenía dudas, Sakura Haruno era sin duda alguna la mujer que amaba, la única a la que había amado y a la última que amaría.

_ Sakura…_ susurró a escasos dos centímetros de sus labios.

_ Besame de una maldita vez Kakashi.

Él no lo dudo ni un segundo y unió sus labios a los de ella en un suave y lento beso, por fin probaba esos delicados labios y tenían un ligero sabor dulce, ese sabor y su cercanía lo embriagaban, estaba seguro de que era un adicto a su olor y que también desde ese momento lo sería a toda ella.

Pronto el beso se rompió y él la pegó a su cuerpo lo más posible.

_ Temía que te hubieras arrepentido esta mañana _ susurró contra sus labios mientras sonreía.

_ No supe qué hacer o decir, lo lamento Sakura.

Ella le sonrio y acaricio el cabello de él, por fin ambos estaban como ella había soñado y estaba segura de que era real.

_ ¿Volverás a huir? _le pregunto al sentir los labios de Kakashi acariciar los suyos suavemente.

_ Jamas.

Ambos sabían que era una promesa y volvieron a perderse en los labios del otro, Kakashi amaba ese mes pero ahora había más motivos para ello, el más importante de ellos tenía nombre y era Sakura Haruno.

Por fin había encontrado su refugio, ella era mas de lo que cualquiera pudiera solar pero él era el hombre afortunado que se encontraba explorando su boca y estaba seguro que quería ser el último que lo hiciera, Sakura era todo para él y esperaba ser todo para ella.

Una vez volvieron a separarse con las respiraciones agitadas no hicieron falta palabras, Kakashi entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y sonrió.

_ Parece que tu mano fue diseñada para encajar perfectamente en la mía.

El comentario de Kakashi la hizo sonrojarse y apartar la vista de los ojos de él. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que amaba esa época del año.

* * *

Hola! Hoy tengo este nuevo fic para ustedes, la verdad espero que lo disfruten mucho ya que solo lo escribi porque de una forma quise darme un auto regalo de cumpleaños, 20 no se cumplen todos los días y pensé que una buena forma de recordarlo era dejando una historia nueva para ustedes.

De verdad espero que te este pequeño trabajo sea de tu agrado y dejes un review para dejarme saber que fue lo que te gusto.

De igual manera acepto sugerencias para próximos fics, por ejemplo si te gusta esta época del año o quieres saber en específico como sería uno de los días de las vidas de Kakashi y Sakura solo hazme saber y mi cerebro y yo nos pondremos a trabajar!

No olvides dejar tu review y recuerda que también puedes pasar a leer mi otra historia "De días en que decidí amarte".

Recuerda comer bien y mantenerte saludable, si donde vives la temperatura disminuye mucho no olvides abrigarte pero sobre todo se feliz!

Nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
